El que nunca salio
by GenesistheJ
Summary: ¿si...todo hubiera pasado tal como debía de pasar? Quien debía quedar dentro, quien debió ser siempre huevo podrido.
1. Chapter 1

**EL QUE NUNCA SALIO**.

 **Prologo.**

 **-GxS-**

* * *

Sin oportunidad de conocer más del exterior…ja.

Un interior corrompido por las maliciosas manos de una sociedad que busca la perfección.

Una pequeña criatura condenada por el mismo egoísmo humano, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento carcomiendo la mente de un agresor sumiso. ¿Tiene la culpa? ¿De verdad tiene la culpa la pobre criatura?

Quien podría juzgar su naturaleza destructiva si fue creada por las manos ambiciosas y ansiosas de un demente, y de la curiosidad malévola de la humanidad. Ella no tenía la culpa, no merecía tanta crueldad de las personas que experimentaban con su pequeña persona ¿porque debía ella ser castigada? porque merecerse tantos daños físicos como mentales dejando así cicatrices emocionales imborrables.

Albina de nacimiento, niña perdida. Condenada por el remordimiento de una pecadora porque ni el original y el remplazo tenían la culpa de nacer en circunstancias malditas. Sin embargo, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si el juego hubiera sido al revés? si el pecado nunca lograba ser perdonado por Dios, que el plan terminara saliendo mal.

La niña sin madre jamás formo parte del experimento, y el conejillo de indias nacido para ser utilizado como conejillo de indias siguió así por órdenes de un demente. Que el instinto maternal no fuera suficiente con su labor.

Que Ganta sufriera el despertar del huevo podrido en carne propia.

Oh señores el sería un personaje totalmente diferente.

¿Verdad?

[Solo que en este caso…]

El termino peor.

 **EL QUE NUNCA SALIO**.


	2. Primera Semana

**Notas del Autor:** Antes de comenzar, bueno. Hace tiempo que no escribo, hice todo lo que pude, pero aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi gran inspiración, osea un sábado por la madrugada repasando el manga desde el comienzo. Los personajes van cambiar, cada uno tiene que comportarse y adaptarse según el medio en donde esta viviendo, y lo verán. Es como iniciar un historia en donde por ejemplo Hitler gano la Guerra, o la ciencia gano más seguidores que el mismo vaticano. Bueno, ignorenme. Solo pasen y lean. Que para eso esta la historia.

Advertencia: Yo tengo una manera de narrar particular, puedo tornarme cómica, o dramática, o muy bizarra, con gran contenido de sarcasmo que puede quitar la seriedad o así mismo ayudarme a que la historia sea más cómoda.

Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo los derechos a su respectivo autor Jinsei Kataoka

* * *

 **DEADMAN WONDERLAND**

 **GXS**

* * *

Han pasado casi 10 años desde la gran catástrofe de Tokyo, Japón. Aquello que arraso con todo a su paso, un accidente que provoco muchas secuelas después de lo acontecido. Dejando victimas,muertos, y una gran crisis nacional.

El sector de negocios fue cambiado por una prisión de máxima seguridad. Con el fin de asegurar el bien del renacimiento de Tokyo.

Resultando ser actualmente, la Única Prisión Privada de Japón.

Lamentablemente la Única.

Única...Prisión

Única

[DANGER]

Única...única, prisión.

[DANGER]

...única...privada...

[ERROR]

Lo que la gente no quiere ver es algo lamentable para un pueblo, un pueblo que no quiere ver y es ciego, el conformismo de sentirse bien con una sola "verdad" y un solo "Absoluto". Las personas no quieren escuchar la realidad de lo que en verdad es, y solo se contentan con lo que dicen otros, dejándose llevar por lo medios que pueden o no ser correctos, la gente no le importa si la información es fidedigna, a la gente solo le importa la seguridad que les dan y es creer que las cosas están correctamente bien cuando la realidad es pura falacia. El estado de Japón no es perfecto su sistema puede llegar a ser muy opresor si es necesario serlo, por algo es un país con muchos crimines humanos, pero tú no ves más haya de las bonitas japonesas. Escuadrón 731, puede ser un gran ejemplo de lo que se estaba haciendo con el enigmático accidente de hace 10 años, vamos la gente ni siquiera se concentra en los crímenes dentro de la maravillosa nación del sol naciente. Su potencia tapa sus errores mas garrafales, y a estas alturas a las personas no les concierne en absoluto lo que haya sucedido ni lo que sucederá mientras ellas no se vean afectadas. No hablemos de más horrores, porque todo el planeta guarda años de sanguinarias matanzas a razas de una misma especie pero nos centramos en Japón porque estamos sumergiéndonos a los confines de Deadman Wonderland, y su accidentalmente gran catástrofe casual, una falla en los experimentos que no afectan al ecosistema, ni dañan a los conejillos de indias entre otras mentiras estúpidas tras más mentiras que a este punto ya a nadie se le puede tomar como estúpidos.

El ser humano es la raza potencialmente más toxica que a pisado esta tierra por eso, ya nada es sorprendente en lo que puede haber realmente ocurrido antes, vamos...si el ser humano quisiera salvarse ya hubiera hecho algo por intentarlo.

¿Una prisión? no es un renacimiento...¿no?

El ser humano se guía más por el placer propio, poder y dominio. La guerra existe no para traer realmente paz esto existe para mantener un control, es como jugar un juego ajedrez, uno tiene que ganar.

Esto no sirve de nada, pero vamos en realidad esto te interesa.

La gente debía protegerte, guiarte,y hacer justicia, pero no lo hace. Y las creaciones que deben ser para mejorar terminan resultando, juegos de cientificos.

Los seres humanos deberían respetarse y vivir armónicamente.

Una paz mundial no existe y no existirá.

 **Articulo 1**

Todos los seres humanos nacen libres e iguales en dignidad y derechos y, dotados como están de razón y conciencia, deben comportarse fraternalmente los unos con los otros. (Declaración de los Derechos Universales,1948)

¿cómico, verdad?

Los seres humanos no son conscientes de lo que pueden causar, en realidad creo que aun si tuvieran conciencia de las consecuencias de sus propios actos no entienden cuan grave puede ser el resultado. Eso, incluye la desesperación que puede iniciarse con algo que debería ser un milagro.

Juguemos con la desesperación humana.

Juguemos a lo casi suicida.

Llama la ansiedad una sensación desgarradora, y extiende de ella como un lienzo delgado.

-!Escucha mi voz, escucha quien soy. Escúchame¡

Pinta de ella un color carmesí, y luego inspirate con la llamada desesperación,

¿no esta quedando hermoso? hermoso para que sea vista por los ojos de guerra.

Llamadlo muy de cerca hasta que tu piel se erice.

-Por favor, escúchame.

Llámalo como quieras.Y si tu boca comenzara a secarse hasta el punto de que si tragases tu propia saliva te ahogarías.

-Tienes que escucharme a mi, solo escúchame.

[Mira fijamente aun si tu vida dependiera, aun si estuviera a punto de finalizar]

rosame

Tienes que verlo con ojos de frialdad...

no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos...

al menos que quieras morir.

"Te escuchó"

Silencio.

óyeme...

Silencio.

Woodpecker

* * *

 **Primera Semana**

No hay nada de que preocuparse, para un estudiante la rutina sera su promedio académico del año, tener una vida social estable, y una reputación impecable con los maestros. No hay problemas para un estudiante, no para la gran mayoría y es que no es una película de adolescentes inflados con poderes mágicos y clichés románticos casi absurdos con finales felices o exageradamente trágicos, con metas casi salidas de lo mítico de Asgard. No hay nada que pueda afectar la linea temporal misteriosamente como ¿agendas del futuro? em, claro que creo que en esta historia existan chicas de cabello rosado con trastornos disociables de personalidad.

Realmente no es una lamentable historia que pueda ocasionar la muerte de todos tus compañeros de clase asesinados, casi mutilados o totalmente mutilados, en tu aula, por algún misterioso ente sediento de venganza con algún pasado atroz que levante la cabeza de tu mejor amiga, es casi cliché. Tendrías mala suerte si ten enjuiciaran por un acto que no cometiste y... pues esa historia ya se contó. Pero qui no sucederá, no tanto.

Pues esta jovencita no se aleja de lo normal y su vida no se aleja de lo normal, y su pasado tampoco esta muy alejado de lo común.

–Shiro...?–

Y dormir en clase tampoco estaba lejos de lo común, no es como si hubiera un chico que tuviera un serio problema en sus pantalones(Erecciones) al ver a su maestra exuberante con entusiasmo, porque en si no había ninguna mujer de profesora así y es que no todos vivimos en el mundo de Hiroya Oku.

Para Shiro los cuentos solo eran cuentos y la historia eran como los cuentos, unos cuentos muy deprimentes, y sobretodo reales. Además la voz del profesor era como una canción de cuna no como la del hijo de la luna, esa era buena. Más bien una realmente pesada, que te hacia babear a chorros todo tú pupitre así incluso mojando tus pobres lapices terminando como victimas de tú saliva y que mal seria prestarle a tú compañero de a lado un borrador pegajoso.

– _¿Shiro me estas escuchando?–_

Físicamente era muy bonita, albina de ojos particulares, delicada la niña, pero muy fuerte para ser de su clase ya saben albinos expuestos al sol muy raro se ve. Tenia el uniforme típico del instituto Nagano y se veían realmente bien en ella.

Una de la razones del porque Shiro odia y odia mucho las clases de historia es porque simplemente para ella el pasado de la humanidad era horrible, y prefería no escuchar más de lo que fue y también por eso se le daba chuparse el dedo mientras dormía en clase. Pensaba, si hay una manera de recordar el pasado porque no ser más precisos y concisos sin tener que extender demasiado los hechos, más que las victorias siendo"Victorias" entre comillas, pensaba que ninguno se sentiría bien consigo mismos después de una guerra y estas eran la base de muertes brutales contra una misma raza de personas que no tenían más que diferente nacionalidad,etnia,religión, ideologías...bueno ni eso. De un mismo equipo habían conflictos con una misma idea en diferentes perspectivas y la forma de llegar a ella era por decirlo así no muy positiva.

La humanidad no ha cambiado por el pasado aun hay guerras entre personas de un mismo equipo,y torturas a gente de una misma especie por el experimentar, o por el matar, o por el divertir, eran palabras claves salidos de un manga de terror. Bueno, están inventadas pero lo que ocurre adentro solo es un levantamiento contra lo que realmente sucede obviando el marketing sexual, por-supuesto.

Shiro era una buena niña con principios muy buenos, con un buen rendimiento académico pero era demasiado distraída para ser la estudiante perfecta. No todos podemos tener al mejor estudiante, y tampoco a un profesor compasivo que te regale una tasa de café para que no te duermas en su clase, pero todos sabemos que ese profesor no existe.

–Oh la bella durmiente esta esperando a su príncipe encantador.–resoplo irónicamente, pero al no obtener respuesta más que el ronquido de la menor.–!SHIRO¡ Por ultima vez, repito.–Una voz gruesa, y llena de enfado, así de vigorosa como de tenebrosa recito. –Duérmete en mi clase, y terminaras recogiendo baldes. Y no creo que te guste una suspensión.

La niña que estaba babeando en el pupitre era despertada por un codazo de una buena compañera que se dejo llevar por el miedo de ver la cara de su maestro cerca de ellas, más por el hecho de que no era una cara bonita de ver, arrugada, con los dientes amenazantes casi como un lobezno rabioso, sin olvidar la calvicie era un lobezno con caída capilar.

Y...bam. Ojos atónitos, bocanada de aire intenso y algo de ansiedad en el proceso.

–!HA¡, ¡¿Que?!, ¿Donde?–estaba aturdida y no sabia hacia donde mirar. A continuación, golpeo su pupitre con fuerza al levantarse por el nerviosismo que la devoraba.– !ME QUEDE DORMIDA¡ lo siento, lo siento... mucho. Profesor Take...Take-ke-ke-ke...–umh.–estaba muy cerca la cara de maestro en el momento que iba mencionar su nombre, y no hizo más que tartamudear.

Entre murmullos le decían: Te lo dijimos, tonta.

 _"que mala suerte tengo"_ pensó

–Quiere un pedazo de mi anpam.– dijo velozmente, y casi ni se le entendió pero por el anpam en su mano la idea se sobrentiende. –La mirada violenta de su maestro y la resignación de su amiga le hicieron saber su fatal destino.

No se evito escuchar las risas de los otros, y tampoco se evito su épico: Y ya sabes que hacer, preciosa. Lleno de sarcasmo por supuesto con la cabeza gacha de la pobre dormilona, y su salida triunfal porque casi se cae. Una estadía en el pasillo recogiendo baldes era lo máximo que podía pasar en la vida estudiantil de una jovencita.

 _"rayos...y no estoy tan bien en la materia...ahhh se lo pediré a Mimi"_

La materia a salvar era la mayor preocupación, y el regaño paterno o materno era otra opción para que esto sea un severidad.

–... no puedo ganar puntos en contra si no no podre ir al viaje...umh.–sus ojos eran de preocupación ¿quien no? preferia recoger baldes a una suspensión. El anpan logro remover su agrio corazón de historiador de avanzada edad.

Entonces veamos el viaje.

Hace 10 años debido al gran terremoto de Tokyo, el 70% de la ciudad quedo sumergida.

Fue entonces que después de la gran catástrofe se creo la máxima prisión y única en todo Tokyo, Japón. O podemos llamarlo también un parque temático en la que los payasos eran convictos.

"La verdad, no sabia demasiado de ese accidente, y de ninguno de los acontecimientos ocurridos era algo familiar. Solo sabía que se habían perdido muchas vidas, y no tenia mucho interés tampoco de saber lo que ocurría en esa prisión, pero al fin al cabo..."

La mentalidad de Shiro conservaba inocencia a pesar que que sabia maso menos de lo que se hablaba sobre la prisión. Era de esta forma, o ella lo ignoraba o ella no prestaba atención por pensar en quien sabe que cosas. Era muy navegante en sus propias fantasías, era muy dulce a su manera, era tímida pero un poco extrovertida también era de los dos. Hay un buen sentido en lo que uno dice porque hay personalidades contrarias que son tímidas y extrovertidas, pero tienen un lado histrionico irritante pero Shiro no es el caso.

–Pues, viaje es viaje.–sonrió con gran dulzura.–y un viaje tiene que ser divertido si vas con amigos, nada puede salir mal ¿no? Además no creo que siendo de maxima seguridad alguien salga...ahh pero que importa. Tengo hambre y no me han dejado comer por horas, joder !Al diablo con el castigo¡–comió el anpan con buenos ánimos.– cárcel o no cárcel no creo que sea para tanto, al fin al cabo no es que me vaya a quedar ahí.

Veremos...eso lo veremos.

-GJ-

 **Primera Semana**

Cambiemos la moneda, estaba en cara ahora debe caer en cruz.

Y que mejor solución hay para tal, otro dato que puede reforzar nuestro punto. No todos tenemos la suerte de ser estudiantes y muchos jóvenes en esta vida muchos nacen sin padres, otros son condenados a vivir en la pobreza, y si tienes pésima suerte puedes nacer con defectos congénitos cada uno más perturbador que otro. Hay un si fin de desgracias en este mundo por el cual tú como ser humano debes agradecer tener padres que te den un futuro tranquilo y es que muchos nacen desde abajo y salen adelante porque ellos lo quieren. Pero otros no tiene la capacidad para poder salir del mismo subsuelo infernal en la cual estuvieron condenados a nacer podría decir que el pan de cada día que te dan a ti es uno menos para alguien, y los besos que te ofrecen a ti, cual rechazas, son ninguno para quien los a anhelado desde siempre. Y no pidas justicia al aire porque hay personas que se forman por tus propios deseos bueno para entender mi punto.

La pena de muerte, tu pides que se legalice, porque hay demasiada gente malvada pero, ¿esta gente existe, porque? ¿La motivación donde la encuentras? Pues cada uno tiene su propia mente criminal y los pensamientos criminales pasan por generaciones, no toda la gente que dice ser buena sera buena y tampoco criminal.

Saco de ahí una realidad que es verdadera pero no absoluta. En el mundo existen personas malas y crueles, pero no es por personas malas y crueles que existen problemas en el mundo, es por personas buenas que creen que justificando sus actos malos mantienen su propia convicción de ser buenas personas. (Carol Tavris)

Tal vez tu no eres mala persona pero habrás hecho en tu vida algo que para otro haya sido malo, y otras personas tal vez hicieron lo mismo y solo tal vez la victima sea lo que en un futuro llamamos el villano, nosotros creamos la mentalidad criminal. Sin embargo, es una paradoja de muchos dilemas nada podemos afirmar y nada podemos justificar, pero la tortura siempre es injustificable en todas sus formas.

 **Artículo 5.**

Nadie será sometido a torturas ni a penas o tratos crueles, inhumanos o degradantes. (Declaración del derecho Universal, 1948)

–Esta ocasionando muchos problemas.

Irritada, así sonaba la voz de un hombre. No mencionaremos quien es, solo diremos que estaba enfadado.

–Últimamente esta muy violento, es un hecho ¿no? No le gusta mucho estar en "esas condiciones".–estaba acomodando algunos documentos, no estaba contento ¿quien lo estaría? Tenia vendada la mano derecha, y aun estaba húmeda y llena de sangre, fresca. Y era que hace una horas tal vez se había hecho ¿algún corte? Tal vez era algún chef exótico, no se yo.

–Porque no lo atiende otra persona.–reclamaba, mientras que caminaba por ambos lados.– Es estos lo momentos en la que pienso que Sorae debería seguir viva ¿no cree? !Yo ya no lo soporto, nada! Nada. –tenia el impulso de romper en pedacitos esos documentos pero no era bueno arriesgarse, menos en esta clase de trabajos.

–A esa rata nadie le va tener paciencia.–refunfuña.–¿quien? nadie. Déjame suministrarle un sedante, todos lo días arriesgo mi pellejo.

–Ajá, mucho bla, bla ,bla, y más bla.–Al parecer a nuestro otro personaje le valía. Solo giraba en su silla, como un niño pequeño y miraba vagamente las cámaras que estaban implantadas a su vista. Era un centro de vigilancia, nada más se me ocurre.– Disfruta más tu trabajo, todos disfrutamos nuestro trabajo. La ciencia absuelve las penas, solo relájate.–La voz del hombre era algo perturbadora no por espantarte, ni causarte miedo. e+Era chillona e irritable.– Es buen chico, solo debes aprender a tratarlo.– se lo escucho bufón y su asistente se sentía bastante ofendido.–Mira, si es agresivo contigo es porque algo haces mal, trata de mejorar tu actitud.

–Yo..? Yo no hago algo bien...!Ese niño me mordió una mano¡ –estaba alterado y como no, parecía que se estuviera burlando de él. –Y es, por no decir casi, me la arranca, es...es un monstruo desagradable.–se miraba el puño herido, conteniendo las ganas de matar la indiferencia de su jefe.

–shhh...shhh...–le callo.– Hey! No seas tan dramático, no es un monstruo. Es un paso para la perfección un gran paso para la perfección absoluta. –comía algo, algunos dulces, que sabre, lo desagradable era el sonido al comerlos era muy desesperante.–que más podría hacer él. Eres la mano que le da de comer, no tiene ninguna opción. De hecho no le queda de otra que tú al no poder hacer nada.

–Yo le advierto que esa rata tiene planeado algo.–insistía.–...Yo dudo mucho que aporte algo, mínimo desaparece la sociedad japonesa por un berrinche.–esto ultimo fue casi un susurro, tal vez por temor a una respuesta agresiva, pero al parecer se escuchó. El tono algo molesto de su jefe y el freno de su mano hacia los aperitivos era una señal.

–Dime ¿tu que crees que pueda planear una rata de laboratorio? Crees que con su detenido progreso mental pueda siquiera planear una treta contra la seguridad de la prisión.–no hay respuesta, eso le gusta mucho y lo anima, porque en si suena más animado.–Pues no, no tiene como planear algo. Por decir que ,apenas sabe lo que come y es que apenas conoce los nombres de las comidas, colores, y objetos básicos. El muchacho no podría jugar contigo una partida de ajedrez por su poca paciencia, mínimo aguanta un rompecabezas. Sabes, su mente es como la de un niño de unos 7 años, el sigue siendo un niño por dentro aunque tenga 14. Se comporta como la cría de un perro, es obediente, es leal,y es sumiso. –sonríe nuevamente.–Solo tiene un poco de mal temperamento, no es un problema que tú no puedas corregir.

–¿yo?, pues ese perro me ha mordido, y ese temperamento le ha costado a muchos atreverse a bañarlo.

–No has hecho un buen trabajo entonces, tendrías que saber cuidarlo, pero te perdono.

Ya se estaba hartando.

–En cualquier momento ese engendro va rasgar el suelo y escapar por algún túnel. No creo que sea tan imbécil, ha burlado la seguridad algunas veces pero siempre ha regresado. Ahora parece más inquieto y no conviene que sea durante el espectáculo, vendrán jóvenes y tener eso "libre" no me parece lo más adecuado, ni para la prisión ni para usted.

Al jefe no le importaba mucho su confesión pero le estaba agotando la paciencia la presencia del asistente. No lo dejaba disfrutar el espectáculo. En su mano acariciaba un botón que rozaba con su palma justo al lado de su silla, apretó el botón rojo como una ligera caricia.– Sabes que, observa.

En el panorama de una de las cámaras de las 20 del interior, en una de ellas estaba el comentado. Había un niño de catorce con los pies descalzos, unos pantalones holgados negros, y un polo angosto de color blanco y tenia un collar en el cuello tal que ese accesorio parecía estar haciendo un daño severo en el muchacho. No era suficiente tener los pies atados con unas cadenas metálicas, teníamos que torturarlo.

Se arrastraba en el suelo intentando zafarse de ese collarín, estaba notoriamente asfixiando su respiración y digo algo parecido por lo movimientos, aunque podría ser más bien choques de electricidad por la convulsión de su cuerpo mientras intentaba sacárselo. El esmero de sacárselo era casi brutal, muy salvaje eran los movimientos, se arañaba con la uñas la piel y gruñía enfadado por tener que hacerlo, era fastidioso e irritante.

Era auto lesión por culpa de la tortura.

–Tú crees que esta en condiciones de hacer algo, con solo verlo. Ya entiendes que lo tenemos bajo nuestro puño.–golpea su palma contra su puño para así darle los efectos a su dialogo. –Aun si lo hiciera.–sonreía maléfico.–No seria divertido ver como satisface su sed. Digamos que Ganta más que desear escapar y ansiar la libertad, solo quiere desquitarse un rato por la opresión que le estamos imponiendo. ¿Donde crees que iría? ¿a su casa? !Pero si es esta su casa¡.– se levanta animado y alza las manos como si fuera a abrazar a una persona pero solo es un detalle para sentirse imponente.

–Su casa es Deadman Wonderland.–no lo pensó mucho al decirlo. –No tiene con quien, ni donde. Nunca se va a adaptar en el exterior.

–Vamos son humanos, Ganta y humanidad no son palabras que combinen muy bien ¿verdad?

–Y no te preocupes, no me mires así. No pasara nada, te lo aseguro y si pasa algo pues...

 **¿que puedes hacer tú para detenerlo?**

Continuara...


End file.
